Puria the Snow Pup
Puria was created/owned by Seraphinathesearchpup. Appearance Puria is an all-grey Spanish Mongrel with purple eyes and what looks like a moustache, but is actually naturally grown fur. Because of the "moustache", Paki often calls her Mr. Purio for a joke. Her eyelashes are naturally blue, just like Nia's are naturally fuschia. Personality She can be a bit bossy and irritable at times, but she has a good heart. She can also be quite noisy and messy, but she is very quick in speech (except for when she is introduced in Pups Make a Group). Bio Puria was born in a little barn in Italy. Her previous owner, Signor Mazzarello, was a farmer along with his wife, Signora Mazzarello. The dogs were highly valued and were trained to be sheepdogs, as Mazzarello couldn't afford a Border Collie. He had found her parents, Sirena (Siren) and Asteroide (Asteroid) with their little newborn boy Cuoio (Leather) in a box labelled "Cani gratis" (Free dogs). One day, the old man died, and Signora Mazzarello was forced to give the dogs to shipment people. The family was taken to England (I will never know why on earth all those dogs were taken to England. This was my idea by the way). During the shipment, Sirena felt called by the sea and managed to escape the crate she and her family were in. She felt the it beckon to her, and just before she was caught, Sirena jumped overboard and into the sea. Sirena was never seen again, but whenever any of the family went close to the water after this, they would hear her singing a sweet song with the sea, so as it turns out, Puria has merpup blood in her, meaning that she could turn into a merpup at will, and it was a gift that she wanted to hide from everyone except for her family. Unfortunately she didn't exactly know how to use it, and she couldn't swim otherwise, so one day, when she, Cuoio and Asteroide were taking a walk around town, the boys were caught by the dog catchers and Puria fell into the Thames when there was a boat on a collision course with her. She thought she was toast until Opaque pounced on her, pushing them both out of the way. For more information on this time of her life, read Pups Make a Group. It wasn't until Pups Called by The Sea (also not available yet) that Puria discovered how to control her merpup transformation and put it to good use. As an adult, she married Paki and had five children: India, Pakistan, Kilimanjaro, America and France. Other info Catchphrases "I'm as ready as ice is icy!" "Three, two, one, snow!" Voice actors Young: Roberta De Roberto (Skye in Paw Patrol Italiano) Teenager/Adult: Ilaria Latini (Judy Hopps in Zootropolis/Zootopia Italiano)'' Voice deepens as an adult'' Pup pack * Sledge * Snow shovel * Ice thickness detector * Solar-powered heater * Ice skates Allergies, birthday, nationality and placing Allergic to: Spiders Rank: 10 Birthday: 18th October Nationality: Spanish, born in Italy Fears # Water (until she gets the hang of her merpup magic) # Mice (including Etheldreda and Ratty) # Flying # Turning into a guy (because of her nickname Mr. Purio) Family Sirena - Mother Asteroide - Father Cuoio - Brother Paki- Husband India - Daughter Pakistan - Son Kilimanjaro - Son America - Daughter France - Son Why I gave this pup their name Same as Paki. I took a word (pure) and changed it a bit (Puria). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Fanon pups Category:Seraphinathesearchpup's Pup Category:Crossovers